Plastic ties
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: Josh's fascination with plastic ties had to come from somewhere. / Climbing Class


Plastic ties

"Tighter."

Chris narrowed his eyes, looking at Josh with a quizzical expression. The older boy had his eyes shut, head tilted back until his hair was completely lost in the rumpled bed sheets. Josh's cheeks were flushed, and his breath came out in staggered gasps. Chris's fingers toyed with the plastic band, but he hesitated.

"Come _on_ , Chris." Josh begged, pressing his wrists against Chris's hands. "Tighter."

With a grunt, Chris pulled on the plastic, watching as the white band dug further into Josh's bound wrists. Josh was laying on his back in their shared bed, the white comforter tossed to the side as to not get in their way. His arms were pressed against his bare, tan chest, wrists bound together with a single plastic tie. When Chris tightened the bindings, Josh let out a low moan and wiggled his fingers to let the blood circulate.

Chris let go of the plastic tie, and reached for Josh's hands. Leaning down, Chris lifted Josh's hands and wrapped his lips around two of the older boy's fingers. Josh moaned at the contact, his eyes fluttering open but glazed as he stared at the ceiling. Chris felt Josh buck his hips against the blonde's inner thighs, but Chris reached out with his other hand to push Josh back onto the bed.

"Fuck." Josh gasped, and Chris couldn't help but smirk. He could feel Josh's hard dick pressed against his inner thigh, but he continued to suck on Josh's fingers. Josh squirmed under him, trying to get any kind of friction, and Chris pulled away, letting Josh's hands fall back against his chest.

"No, no, no, Josh." Chris scolded, shaking his head as he hovered over the other boy. "You're not allowed to do anything yourself. _I'm_ going to do all the work."

"Hurry up, then." Josh groaned. His wrists strained against the plastic tie, turning the skin white.

Chris leaned down and placed his lips against Josh's neck, and felt the strong muscles strain beneath his teeth as Josh tilted his head back. He gently bit at the skin and sucked on the skin of Josh's jawline until he reached his lips. As Chris pushed their lips together, he let his hips press against Josh's, feeling the boy under him squirm at the contact.

Pulling away from the kiss, Chris placed one hand on Josh's stomach, tracing the line of hair that lead from his bellybutton to his pubes. Josh shuddered under the touch, and when Chris let his hands slide down to Josh's hips, he let out a deep moan.

"I need you, Chris." Josh gasped, bucking his hips slightly, forgetting Chris's order not to. Chris shook his head in response, but tightened his grip on the other boy's thighs.

Giving up, Josh let his bound hands slide down to his dick, wrapping his fingers around it. Since his hands were tied up, he couldn't do much, and he let out a frustrated groan when Chris grabbed his hands and moved them away.

"Don't be a bad boy." Chris teased, "You're not allowed to touch yourself. Only I can."

Chris tightened his grip on Josh's bound wrists and lifted them above the other boy's head, pinning them down to the bed. Josh shuddered, his whole body covered in goosebumps. With one hand holding Josh down, Chris slid one hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Josh's dick. He ran his fingers along it's length, feeling it slick with precum already. Josh moaned loudly in response, his eyes shut tight and mouth open, letting out hollow gasps.

Josh strained against Chris's grip on his wrists, but the blonde refused to let go as he worked his hand along Josh's dick. His thumb grazed over the tip, and precum stuck to his fingers as he stroked Josh, feeling the boy shudder with every tug.

"Fucking hell, Chris." Josh muttered between gasps, "I…. I can't…."

Chris quickened his pace and tightened his grip on Josh's wrists until he was sure it might leave a bruise. He watched as Josh's body tensed and breath quickened, until he came onto Chris's hand and his stomach. He fell limp, no longer straining against Chris's grip, and his eyes fluttered open to look at Chris's dark eyes.

"That was-"

Josh cut off as Chris shook his head, "I'm not done with you yet."

Chris released Josh's hands, although they remained over the older boy's head, and Chris climbed off the bed. He reached for the bag that had been discarded onto the floor, and pulled out another plastic tie. Returning to the bed, and wrapped the tie around Josh's wrists and tied him to the bed frame. Josh grunted at the motion, his chest heaving as he regained his breath. Sweat had began to drip from his face and pool on his chest.

Chris climbed back onto the bed, leaning over Josh and placing a kiss on the boy's parted lips. Josh moaned into his mouth and bit down on Chris's lower lip. Chris ran his hands along Josh's outstretched arms, feeling the muscles as they rippled beneath his touch. Slowly, he planted kisses down Josh's jaw to his neck and to his chest. He could feel Josh growing hard again, his own dick beginning to ache as he looked at his boyfriend - naked and bound.

Wrapping one hand around Josh's thigh, Chris dug his nails into the hot skin, feeling a twinge of satisfaction as Josh groaned in response. With the other hand, Chris stroked the side of Josh's face, his fingers brushing against his sweaty, dark hair. He slipped two fingers into Josh's mouth, letting out a moan as Josh immediately started sucking on them, coating them with his own saliva. The feeling of Josh's tongue on his fingers was almost enough to push him over the edge, but he pulled them out after a moment, earning a whimper of frustration from the other boy.

He took his slick fingers and ran his hand down Josh's dick, still wet and slick from his first round. His fingers slid past Josh's balls, earning moans of pleasure from the boy, and Chris pressed them against the skin of Josh's ass. Josh tensed as Chris slid one finger in, but he almost immediately let out a sigh. Chris furrowed his brow mischievously as he realized that Josh had already been stretched.

"I told you that you weren't allowed to touch yourself." Chris scolded.

"You took too fucking long to get home." Josh gasped in response, his eyes squeezing shut as Chris inserted his second finger. Chris ran his fingers along Josh's asshole, smirking with satisfaction as Josh's dick grew hard from the touch.

"Are you ready for me, baby boy?" Chris asked.

Josh nodded, his head tilted back against the pillows. His wrists strained on the plastic ties until the bed frame creaked, desperate to get some source of friction on his dick. Chris gripped Josh's thighs in his hands and pulled them upwards towards his chest. He slowly aligned his dick with Josh and slid inside, feeling Josh's whole body tense against the contact.

Josh's hands had turned white from straining so hard against the ties, and Chris slid inside completely as he watched Josh's head fall back with his lips parted. He held onto one of Josh's thighs to hold the older boy in place as he started to move, and inched his hand towards Josh's dick with the other.

The older boy let out a high pitched gasp as Chris wrapped his hand around his dick again, tugging on it at the same rhythm that he moved his hips. Chris pushed into Josh a few times before he reached the right spot, knowing he had found it when Josh's stomach clenched and he pressed back against Chris. He ran his hand along Josh's dick, his thumb brushing against the slit at the top that was slick with precum.

"God….. Chris….." Josh panted between gasps, barely able to make coherent words as Chris hit the bundle of nerves inside of him that sent sensations of ecstasy through his body.

His words finished Chris off, and he stopped moving his hips as he came into Josh, feeling the older boy's body press against him when he did. His hand continued to stroke Josh until the older boy came as well, his cum covering Chris's hand and lower body.

After a moment, Chris pulled out of Josh and reached for a towel that lay on the floor. He quickly cleaned him and Josh off before he climbed back onto the bed. Josh's chest was heaving and his hair was clotted with sweat, cheeks flushed red and eyes shut. Chris reached up and snapped the plastic ties, releasing Josh's bound hands. Josh pulled his hands to his chest, his wrists rubbed raw from the strain. Chris gently held one of Josh's hands in his own, and planted a kiss to his red wrist, feeling the indented skin against his full lips.

When he let go, he laid down on his back and opened his arms. Josh rolled over and rested his head onto Chris's chest, one arm splayed across Chris's body as he held him. Chris ran his fingers through Josh's hair, watching as Josh's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed. Within moments he was asleep, and Chris wrapped one arm around Josh's smaller body, holding him close to his chest.

He placed a kiss on Josh's head, and Josh pulled his lips into a sleepy smile. "I love you so much, Josh." Chris whispered, playing with the curls of hair on the side of Josh's head.

Josh had already fallen asleep, but the smile on his face was enough.


End file.
